Amy and Cream's bad day's
by Girl M
Summary: Amy and Cream is in a lot of trouble and messing with vampires is not a good thing. Sorry not good in summary my first story


**CHAPTER 1**

Hi my name is Amy Rose a pink hedgehog and how I wish to be my **HERO** Sonic The Hedgehog to be my boyfriend but that is my dream but do you think it will come true I do but my best friend say's it may not happen. My best friend is Cream a small light brown bunny and where a orange dress whit cloves and white, yellow shoes and me a red dress red; white boots mmm... did I forget anything? Wait I did Cream has a choe to me it look's like aaa... I don't really know how to explain but what I know its blue and the choe's name is let start me and Cream's evilest day's ever.

"Cream!"said Amy. "Cream!"screamed Amy mmm... I wonder where she is she is usually in the garden. As I was about too walk in the house something knocked me over as I get up from where I failed I see Cream and she was flat on her face."Cream "I said. "Are you Albright and from where do come from mmm...?"I said as I helped my friend up."I was on the roof and ..."Cream say's when I interrupt what she was busy to explain from where she came from."THE ROOF! WAT A HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF!"I screamed at 's ear's fall down and I can see she was about too cry."Sorry I am only worried about you now if you would like to answer my question."I say to her kindly I can see how her smile come back I like it when she smile. Well I was on the roof to try how too fly because as you know I am not one of the best flyer's around and sorry for falling on you. "said Cream."Well that is true you are not one of the best but way dont you ask Tails too taech you?"I ask.I can see how her cheeks suddenly got a lot redder."Well...he's busy...mmmm...I don't ... n..n... said. " LIKE TAILS DON"T YOU THATS SOOOO CUTE"I almost screamed."SHHHHH Amy...AND NO I DO NOT LIKE TAILS SO DONT TALK SO LOUD AND NONSENS AT THE SAME TIME NO WONDER SONIC RUN'S ALWAYS EVERY TIME HE SEE YOU!."Cream shouted at me was I shocked she had never talked to me like this she must surelistly like Tails."I am sorry Amy I should not have said that it just this thing with Tails is mmmm...you know."Cream said."It's alright you my be right about this ting with sonic and I know now your in love with Tails so this is our little secret okay?"I ask."Okay" Cream said."Well now what about you that needs someone to teach you how to fly and the only person I know is Tails you up to it?" I ask."YIP I need to learn and fast."Cream said." hahahahaha yes and now lets go in and eat my pancakes I made."I said."Lets make a bet Amy."Cream said."A bet? What kind?"I ask."Well I try to learn how too fly by Tails in 1 week and you ignore Sonic 1 week and if you want too talk too him you and I must changed our look's and attitude's how does it sound?"Cream ask. "Okay you are on Cream but I chose bet 2 OKAY."I ask."YIPEEE LET"S EET. Cream screamed. And the two of us walk in the big white house too eat (PS: The 2of us live together).

After 20 min we where at the shopping mall and literally shopping till we drop when we arrived home it was 16:00PM as we put all our shopping bags down Cream said "We can get our look's together now and tomorrow we can visit the boy's house okay no let me rather say we're going tomorrow and that is that got it."I look at her and grin."And are we getting little bossy are we now Miss Cream."I said with a evil smile and she return it with a comment "I am and if Tails don't like it he is not the man for me.""And if sonic like the new me then is he not for me."I said with a grin. And both of us burst in laughter, then we both bath and went too bed too sleep.

The next morning I got out of bed and put on my new clothes it was a blue skinny jean a black shirt with a red heart on it and black boots. When I was finished I went too get Cream as I go in Cream was already finished and was busy putting makeup on."Cream you are too young too were makeup."I said with my hands on my hips."No I am not."Cream said."Yes you are you are only 13 year's old Cream."I said."Did you forget our bet so I am old enough so how do I look Amy?"Cream said standing up from the chair were she was sitting she was wherein a dark purple dress and purple boots with whit line at one side. and a big purple bow on her right ear."It look's nice the boy's will be shocked too see you but do I look okay?"I ask."You look great Amy but that attitude got too go you must be like your the best of the rest got it."Cream said putting her hand's on her hip's. " Yes but I like your bossiness' Cream so are we going too the boy's place and no buts' got it bunny."I said with a smirk."Yes Miss Rose shall we go now?"Cream said with a grin."Yes we shall Miss Cream."I said as we head too the door too go too the boy's place

.

**AT THE BOY'S PLACE**

I knocked on the door there house was not as big as me and Cream's place but they have a big pool and there house is also white but Sonic has pick this house because it was the futerest  from me soooo not cool right. The door opened and there in front of me stand a black hedgehog with red streaks thru his hair. He had a black jean on with a black t-shirt on and red running shoes on and not so friendly face. "hmm...Hi is Tails here?"I ask the scary black hedgehog in front of me in the corner of my I can see Cream and I can see she is just as scared as me so much for trying to act cool and better as the rest of everybody."And who are?"the black hedgehog ask."Who me..."I said trying too be brave."No you and the bunny."He said in a deep voice."Cream C..R...E...A...M.. got it."Cream said and she was not afraid I was shocked because she was not scared at all then I will too not be scared."What is it too you and my name is Amy A...M...Y.. got it."I said and put my one hand on my hip and point a finger at him. "grrrrr..." "What you're problem?"Cream said behind me she had a large very large steel bat in her hand" sooooo... answer my question buddy."He was'ent scared at all."HY WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE!"Screamed someone in the house and I know that voice it was the one and only Sonic. As Sonic came too the door he saw Amy."HI Sonic can we come in this black hedgehog won't let us in." "Sure as long as you don't hug me too death I will let you in okay Amy?" "Yes no problem I am here too see Tails anyhow so don't worry okay Sonic so is Tails here?" "Yes he's here and why are you looking for Tails?" "I am going too ask him too help Cream fly isn't that right Cream?" "Amy is that all then let me go get Tails." "No Sonic it's alright we'll get him ourselves."

Me and Cream went in the house without waiting for Sonics' answer and strait too Tails workshop that is medium sized room with lot's of his evections in it. In the center of the room is Tails working on something." Hi Tails what ja working on."I ask Tails as me and Cream enter the room. He look's up and smile at me and Cream." Hello Amy, Cream is there something I can do for you? " "Well Tails there is I was wondering can you help learn Cream how too fly and I want too learn how too drive so can you help and what do you think of my clothes?" "I can help you and Cream and you look better in that as your red dress it's mmm… new ." Said Tails with a smile." And what do you think of my clothes Tails?" Cream said with a smile."You look cute Cream."Creams cheeks got a little red and I saw this as a great time too get closer ."Tails you didn't say I look hot or cute just a boring word NICE really a smart gay like you but you say Cream is cute mmmm….."Tails cheeks also got red and he looked away when he answered. 'w.. I…I..I..I..t..think she is c..cc..CUTE!" he nearly screamed."You do? " Cream ask very soft ."I do" Said Tails very soft."Okay I will leave now Cream enjoy your time training with Tails and Tails do anything too hurt Cream or start making a grave got it.!"I said acting very mother like. Cream and Tails burst in laughter."Amy you just sound like my mother." "That is a very funny Amy." " But you both are still very young Cream you are only 13 and Tails you are 15 so I will hold it against you if Cream get's hurt while training with you and Cream 1more thing I am still too young too be a mother I am more like an older sister ." "Well Amy you are 17 so you are old enough too be a mother hahahaha…" Said Tail with a grin. O NO YOU DON'T "Well if I am old enough too be a mother then you are old enough too be a father so don't talk back I will be leaving now." "Are you going too chase Sonic?"Tails ask. "No it's boring so I am just going too hang around here fore a wile okay be good Cream."I said as I go out the room I hear Tails ask Cream "Since when don't she chase Sonic and say he is boring. "

As I walk too the back door I hear Sonic calling me by the pool and I go too him and ask "what do you want?" "You haven't tried too hug me and I was curious why not that all." "well do you really want too know?"I said you know what I didn't notes before but Sonic really think he is all that just because he rescues people he is a jerk because all that times I give my heart too him he just broke it I was an idiot too love him and now it's over. "Yes Ames I want too know why." "Well because you are a selfish jerk and you are boring that is why I'm not interested in you."I snapped at Sonic I can see he wasn't believing it and suddenly I hear someone left of where I was standing someone laughing and as I turn I can see it was that black hedgehog from before."Well Sonic you aren't as great as what you think hahahahaha.." "Shut up Shadow!"screamed Sonic ."Shees chill Sonic he was just saying his opinion of you and what Shadow is right you are not as cool as you think you are."I said with my hands on my hips."You two can go too hell fore what I care." Scream Sonic at us and go in the house.

"Well that was something new ooo you're Shadow right ." "Yes and you are Amy am I right?"He said and looks at me."Yes….so what you doing at Tails house?"I ask as I look in his crimson eyes."I am here because my mother ask me too be at the family rejoining party." "Family party Sonic never invited me that jerk so you are family when is the party?" "Tomorrow want too come?" "No way I want too be as far as possible away from Sonic." "You're a funny girl because all the girls fall all over Sonic but you can come everyone needs too bring a partner so you up too it?" "Yip but I need your help I need a new look and attitude so are you up too it Shadow."I ask looking at him and he at me and both of us give an evil smile. This is going too be fun.


End file.
